The Cliche Alphabet Challenge
by Nostalgia's My Best Friend
Summary: I've decided to do one of those alphabet challenge things until a writable idea comes to mind. Pairings will include: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Kantocontestshipping,shootsdownshipping and more! I will take some requests
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my first story and I really need reviews and constructive criticism. This is a bunch of oneshots centering on a lot of different shippings. I know this'll probably be really bad and OOC but I'm gonna try my best. Flames will be ignored because I don't let people put me down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's character. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

Altaria

"Dang it!" yelled May in frustration as the Altaria she was trying to catch flew away. Her Delcatty, standing by her side, was equally annoyed.

"May, May, May. Don't you know that yelling will scare off even more wild pokemon?" sneered a voice from behind her. May wheeled around in surprise, only to see, her rival, Drew, with his faithful Roselia by his side.

"Oh, hi Drew," May muttered unenthusiastically. "What brings you here? As if I care." May spoke the last part softly so that Drew couldn't hear.

Drew looked at her in mock hurt. "Aren't you happy to see me?" he questioned.

"Y- yes! I- I mean why wouldn't I be?" May squeaked, thinking she had really offended the grass-head.

"Relax, May. I was just joking around. So…have you found your own unique style yet?" queried the boy.

May let out a sigh, as did her Delcatty. "Not yet. But I think I'm close."

Drew felt almost sympathetic for his rival-slash-friend. He had yet to find his style, as well. He decided to take pity on the coordinator.

"Are you heading to Goldenrod city?" he asked May. She nodded her head in response. "Why don't we travel together until we get there?"

May visibly brightened. She had been thinking about what Soledad had said about Drew having feelings for her. She wasn't sure if it was true, and if it was, she wasn't sure she reciprocated them. But she definitely considered him a friend.

"I would love to Drew! Thanks for offering." exclaimed May.

"Think nothing of it." Drew stated as flicked his hair, maintaining his cool demeanor. He lost it for a few seconds, however, when May gave him a hug, and a blush overtook his face. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug, and thanking Suicune that she couldn't see his face.

After they broke from the hug, they returned their Pokemon and continued on the road to Goldenrod city. Both of them failed to notice the Altaria flying in the sky, heading in the same direction,

**Well, that was my first story. I'm so sorry that it was this short…it only took me 15 minutes to write. I promise next chapter will be better and longer. Don't forget to leave constructive criticism! Now I have to do homework…**


	2. Boyfriend

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter and this time it's shootsdownshipping. I was tempted to make it KantoContestshipping, but I'll save that for another time. For those who don't know, shootsdownshipping is Kenny and Zoey. So, Penguinshippers, Appealshippers (ew), and whatever ZoeyxPaul is, get out. Now. By the way, Zoey and Kenny are already a thing in this fic, just to speed things up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, pokeshipping would've been a reality a long time ago.**

Boyfriend

Zoey walked down one of the many roads in Goldenrod City. She had decided to go to Jhoto after she had finished her set of Sinnoh contests. Her ever-loyal Glameow kept a steady pace with her to her left.

"Meow-rrp!" Glameow exclaimed as a drop they wandered the streets. She flexed her claws and bristled her fur, indicating that she wanted to train. Zoey simply chuckled at her pokemon's actions.

"I suppose we can train for a little while." stated the red-haired coordinator with another chuckle.

The two figures began to walk toward the town's exit to out in some training time, but they didn't get very far. A figure rushed past them at breakneck speed, causing Zoey to lose her balance and topple to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Zoey paused mid-sentence, for she had immediately recognized the figure as a person, and not just any person either. Looking up, she cam face to face with her boyfriend, Kenny.

Kenny, recognizing who he had shoved over, immediately helped her up.

"I'm sorry Zoe," apologized Kenny as his girlfriend brushed herself off. "I'm really in a hurry, though. You see, I was battling some trainer on my way here and he totally killed my Breloom. He needs a Nurse Joy, and stat!" panic was evident in Kenny's voice.

Zoey, sensing the urgency in his voice, gestured with her head down the street. "The Center's down the street and to the right." she said.

"Meet me back at the center later, okay?" asked Kenny.

"Sure, no problem" stated Zoey.

Kenny quickly kissed Zoey's cheek, patted Glameow on her head, and once again took off like a bullet train. Zoey laughed out loud as he just avoided running over an old man.

**0o0o0o World's Coolest Dividing Line 0o0o0o0 **

Zoey walked back into the Pokemon Center about three hours later. Her Glameow wasn't far behind, panting and heaving from a tough training session. Zoey walked straight toward Nurse Joy's desk.

"Nurse Joy, can you please treat my Glameow?" asked Zoey politely.

"Of course, just as soon as that boy's Breloom is healed." replied one of the many Nurse Joys.

Zoey looked to where the Pokemon Doctor was indicating, and saw none other than Kenny, sitting in one of the chairs by the emergency room. She limped her way over to him after returning Glameow to her pokeball and handing it to Nurse Joy. Kenny's head was in his hands and he seemed nothing the Kenny everyone knew: happy-go-lucky, and active. This Kenny seemed sad and withdrawn.

"Ken," Zoey spoke gently, using the affectionate nickname she had become accustomed to calling him, "it's not your fault Breloom is hurt."

"Mmgrhmbg" mumbled Kenny, his words muffled by his hands.

"Pardon?" Zoey asked, constraining a giggle.

"I said 'Yes it is'" sighed Kenny, finally lifting his head from his hands. Zoey plopped down in the seat next to him.

"And why is it your fault?" she queried.

"I don't know, it just is." muttered Kenny.

"Kenny," Zoey said, "it's no one's fault except the trainer you were battling. Breloom tried his hardest so it's not his fault. You're not the one who hurt Breloom, so it's not your fault. See what I mean?

"I guess so." Kenny said, a little more brightly this time. All was quiet for a few minutes. Then-

"How do you always know what to say to help someone or make them feel better?" Kenny asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know, it just comes naturally, I guess." Zoey replied with a smile, leaning her head on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny smiled and laid his head on hers, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. Once again, silence filled the air around them as they sat there enjoying the others company.

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy and her Chansey came out as the needle sign above the door went off. Kenny lifted his head slowly, trying not to wake Zoey, who had fallen asleep minutes ago.

"Young man, your Breloom is going to be just fine! You got it here just in time, so we didn't need to operate. Your pokemon is still bruised quite a bit, though, so we're going to keep it here for a few days, just to monitor its health. Is this okay?"

"That's fine Nurse Joy and thank you." Kenny replied, relief filling his voice.

"Your welcome. By the way, that young girl's Glameow is all healed, can I trust you to give this to her when she wakes up?" asked the Nurse. Kenny nodded in response, and the poekball was handed to him.

"Now get some rest like that girl is. I trust both of you are staying in the Center for the night?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy, we are. Good night and thank you again." answered Kenny as the doctor walked away. The Joy threw one more your welcome over her shoulder as she left.

Kenny looked at the sleeping girl next to him. He gently put one of his arms around her waist, and the other behind her knees. He lifted her up bridle style and cradled her to his chest. Zoey stirred slightly, but she didn't wake up. Instead she gripped the fabric of his sweater and snuggled up against him even more, which caused the boy to blush.

He carried her up the stairs and into his room because he didn't know where she was staying. Luckily, Nurse Joy had givin him a double room and there were two beds. He softly laid her on one of the beds and removed her pokeball belt from around her waist and the sunglasses from her head, and placed them and the nightstand. He released Glameow to keep Zoey warm throughout the night. The feline pokemon did just that by curling up on her masters abdomen and promptly falling asleep.

Kenny turned around to head back to bed when he had a sudden urge to do something. He turned back to Zoey and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He felt warmth flood through him and was reluctant to break the kiss. As he pulled away, he thanked Entei that she hadn't woken up. He smiled softly and then turned away.

He pulled his pajamas out of her bag and headed to the bathroom to take care of his nightly rituals. When he returned he clambered into his bed with one last glance at Zoey and Glameow. He fell asleep thinking only about the girl who had captured his heart.

**Well that's chapter 2 and I thought that was much better than chapter 1... review please. CC is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry for not updating…bad case of writers block. Anywhoodle, I finally came up with a decent idea for letter C. And it's the most epic shipping of all time. KantoContestShipping. I've had Harley and Soledad on the brain for some reason. It's probably because I passed my a Harley Davidson sop and You-Know-Who came to mind. And no, I'm not talking about Voldemort, however epic he is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did HarleyxSoledad would so be canon by now.**

Candy Bar

Soledad eyed the piece of chocolate being held by a pair of slender fingers. Harley refused to share any of it with her, claiming that if she wanted chocolate so badly to go buy some. At first she was shocked that her boyfriend wouldn't share any of the candy with her, but that shock soon faded away to annoyance.

"I don't see why you just can't get up, head out of the Pokemon Center and go buy your own." Harley chuckled.

"I told you that I was tired and just wanted to relax." retorted Soledad. As the words left her mouth, an idea to get the coveted treat entered her mind. "If you don't give some of that chocolate, I won't kiss you for a week." Soledad snickered upon seeing Harley's expression of utter disbelief.

"That's a low blow, hon. You're not as nice as everyone thinks you are." stated Harley with narrowed eyes. He quickly tried to think of away out of his situation without losing his chocolate bar or the benefits that come with a reloationship.

"How about a compromise?" proposed Harley, "I'll get you your own chocolate bar so that you'll keep you greedy hands off of mine, 'kay?"

"Alright, but if they don't have any left, you're still not getting kissed for the next week." responded Soledad. A smirk played around her lips as she saw Harley's face fall once again as he headed out the door of their room, still clutching the chocolate bar.

Harley walked into the Goldenrod Convenience Store for the second time that day, mumbled about his girlfriend's devilish actions. As he approached the spot where he had purchased his candy, he saw with dismay that they were all out. he delivered a facepalm to himself when he realized that he himself had bought the last one.

"_Duh._" he thought to himself as he exited the store.

He trudged back to the Pokemon Center thinking, once again, about his horrible predicament and how to get out of it.

"Maybe she's bluffing. Dear Raikou, please let her be bluffing." muttered the effeminate coordinator. He blanched at the thought of not feeling Soledad's sweet lips against his for an entire week. Maybe he should just give her some chocolate…

Soledad watched as Harley left their Center room. Once the door clicked behind him, Soledad banged her head against the headboard of the king-sized bed she and Harley would be using until the Goldenrod Contest was over and they continued traveling.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." she chanted as she hit her head. When she had finished her self-harm, she lied down on the bed, thinking about what she told Harley. She didn't think she could give up kissing him for one whole week. As she thought about her previous sayings, the tiredness she mentioned before finally caught up to her. She laid her head down on a pillow and allowed herself to drift of to Dreamland.

Soledad didn't know how much time had passed during her nap, but when she woke up, she could tell it was dark out. The coral-haired coordinator flipped onto her side to see Harley reading a book about a coordinator who traveled throughout every region, including Unova, participating in contests. He seem thoroughly engrossed in the novel, having not noticed his lover's awakening.

"Harley?" queried Soledad groggily, "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago." confessed the lavender-haired man. "You looked so peaceful that I didn't have the gut to wake you up. They were out of chocolate by the way. You can just have some of mine."

"Really? Then why didn't you let me have some before?" questioned Soledad.

"I just wanted to get a rise out of you." 

"Jerk."

"Yet you love me anyway."

At that remark, Soledad's eyes softened. She drew closer to her lover, resting her head on his chest as he out his book down.

"Yes I do." murmured the coordinator as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Eventually, she succumbed to sleep, which Harley could tell by the way her breathing deepened and evened out.

He gazed at the woman to his side with affection in his eyes. He maneuvered her and himself so that the blankets draped over them. He took off the hat and jacket that went along with his goofy Cacturne outfit and threw them to the floor. He sunk deeper into the pillows and wrapped his arms around Soledad, pulling her close to him. All his worries and cares disappeared as he drifted into sleep, holding the love of his life close to him. His last thought was that he still got to keep his chocolate.

**Awwww. I love Harley. He's definitely in my top 5 fav. pokemon characters of all eternity. Please review. Those who do will get Harley plushies! Anybody want 'em? No? Eh, your loss. More for me! **

**-disappears into pile of Harley plushies- **


	4. Diary

**Alrighty! Here's the Ikari chapter I promised someone. The original was really depressing. Mentions other ships as well. Without further ado…the moment we've all been waiting for... THE DISCLAIMER! (I know this is everyone's favorite part.)**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. It is Satoshi Tajiri's…may he R.I.P.**

_Diary entries_

Regular P.O.V

Diary

Dawn P.O.V.

Finally managing to break away from the group of reporters and cameramen who worked for a Coordinating magazine, Dawn hurried away from the lobby of the Pokemon Center and headed toward her room. Ash and Brock had decided to go sightseeing around Pastoria while Dawn decided to stay behind and train.

Now she was done with her training and her traveling companions still weren't back. Dawn thought she should use this rare quiet time to relax and write in her diary.

When she finally reached her room, she flopped down on her bottom bunk bed and fished her diary out of her pack. The notepad was a soft pink, not unlike Dawn's boots, and had the word "Diary" emblazoned on the front in a darker pink. She grabbed a random pen from the desk in the room and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Ugh! Training is tiring. After I write this I'm going to take a long shower. I have mud and dirt all over me! I'm all alone right now. Ash and Brock went sightseeing so I'm stuck here 'till dinner. Mmm, dinner. I wonder where we'll go. I hope they have pie. I really want some pie. And tacos. Tacos sound good tonight. Yeah, that's what I'll have! Now that that's out of the way, what should I talk about? Ash's training has been going well. His Pokemon get stronger everyday. Maybe he'll be able to beat Paul soon. _

_Paul...I haven't been able to stop thinking about him lately. May and Misty say I'm in love. But that can't be true. They're only saying hat cause they've already got boyfriends. I understand completely how May can like Drew, but what Misty sees in Ash is a mystery to me. We hardly ever see him. And even when we do, he barely notices me. He doesn't even know my name. He always calls me Troublesome. I'm not that bad am I? Well, this conversation has depressed me so I'm just gonna take that shower before the boys get back. _

_Peace, Love, and Everything Yummy!_

Dawn stood up and stretched. She shut her diary, put it back in her bag, and left the pen on her desk. Grabbing what she would need for her shower, Dawn headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Paul P.O.V

Paul walked through the crowded streetsof Pastoria city. He had just got the gym badge from Wake and planned to leave the following morning. To him, the Pokemon in the Safari Zone weren't worth seeing. They were all probably weak.

Once he got to the Center, he gave the Nurse Joy his Pokemon and went upstairs to his room. He took off his backpack and laid down on his bed. He wasn't hungry yet…what should he do?

Sighing in boredom, he reached into his bag and pulled out a leather bound book. He grabbed a pen from his backpack and opened the book. Turning to a recent page, he began to write.

_Journal,_

_Just got the Marsh Badge from Wake. Was almost a waste of time. Electabuzz completely wiped the floor with his Pokemon. I didn't even need Torterra. Wake needs to up his game or he's going to fall through the floor. I've faced more powerful Oddish. _

_I haven't seen Ash the Pathetic or his Pikachu yet. Good. I don't think I'd be able to take one more octave of his unnaturally high voice. What is he? 15? You think a guy would've his puberty by now... Oh well. It's not any of my business. _

_I almost feel sorry for the Troublesome and the blind one. That guy really creeps me out. Does he ever open his eyes? I mean really, how does he read or see where he's going? HOW CAN YOU TELL IF HE'S ASLEEP?_

_Oops. Lost my cool for a second. Anyway, I don't know how Dawn puts up with him. Troublesome... I wonder how she's doing? I never really talk to her. It's kind of nice to see her get angry when I call her Troublesome. I know her real name. I choose not to use it. Ya know what's weird? Whenever I think about her, I get this funny feeling in my stomach. Hmmm... maybe it's hunger. I should probably go eat now. First though, I'm gonna wash off this briny, chlorine-infested water residue. Why do Water-type gyms always have the platforms IN the pool?_

_Paul The Awesome._

Paul finished his writing with a satisfied smirk. He capped the pen, closed the book, and went to take a shower.

* * *

Dawn POV

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were walking down the street to a grill/restaurant place. Ash kept yammering on about Misty since he had just talked to her on the videophone, and while Brock was listening, Dawn wasn't.

Dawn couldn't stop thinking about Paul. Ever since she had written in her diary, the mauve-haired boy had been all she could think about. She was hoping to distract herself at dinner.

As the trio walked into the restaurant, Dawn bumped into someone who was heading in as well.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" said Dawn. She was about to apologize further when she saw just who it was she ran into.

Dawn watched as Paul picked himself off the floor and brushed his shirt off. He looked up to see who had bumped into him and scowled.

"Hn. Troublesome." he grunted. Her face immediately grew tomato red and Paul hid a smirk.

"For the last time, my name is Dawn!" Dawn yelled, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Whatever. Look, I'm really hungry and you're dampening my appetite." sneered Paul. He made to walk past her but was blocked by Brock and Ash.

"Hey Paul," Brock began. "Do you wanna eat with us? The place looks pretty packed and we wouldn't want you to have to leave."

Paul glanced at the girl behind him and the raven-haired boy blathering on about someone he didn't even know.

'Well,' thought Paul. 'I suppose it couldn't hurt.'

"Hn. I suppose." relented Paul.

"Great. I'll get us a table" Brock said. He walked away to as he said but was distracted by a pretty waitress walking by.

"Ash!" yelled Dawn. "No one is listening to you talk about Misty! Shut up!"

Ash finally stopped talking and looked at Dawn. It was then he finally noticed Paul.

"Paul! How about a Pokemon battle? I bet I'll finally beat you this time." Ash said. He was already reaching for a Pokeball on his belt.

"I'd rather not. I left my Pokemon with Nurse Joy to be healed. And even if I had them with me, I wouldn't deplete their energy battling you."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Guys! Guys!" Dawn shouted. She ran in between them and put her arms out to stop the fight. "C'mon. We're in public."

Paul stopped glaring at Ash to look at Dawn. He didn't say anything, but he did sit down on the chair in the lobby area while they waiting for Brock to get them a table.

When Brock finally did come back, with Croagunk by his side, he told it would be another five minutes until their table was ready.

"Ugh!" moaned Ash. "Five whole minutes. I'll never make it."

Brock saw how Paul looked ready to murder Ash so he cut in.

"Hey Ash! How's Misty doing over in Cerulean?" Brock only said this to distract him. He had gotten an earful on their way here.

"Who is this Misty girl anyway?" Paul asked Dawn. He looked utterly confused so Dawn decided she would ease his headache.

"Misty is Ash's girlfriend. She's the gym leader of Cerulean city in Kanto so they don't see each other a lot."

"Ash has a girlfriend? How the heck did that happen?" Paul had such an incredulous look on his face that Dawn couldn't help but giggle.

"Excuse me," called a waiter from the doorway. "We have a table ready for you four."

When they got to their table, Dawn and Paul sat on one side while Ash and Brock took the other.

"Ash. We're ordering now." Brock shook Ash out of his talking stupor and pointed at a menu.

"Oh boy! Food!" Ash grabbed a menu and started muttering to himself about what to order.

"Wow," said Dawn, examining the menu. "This place is expensive."

"For one I agree, Troublesome."

"Dawn."

"Whatever."

After a while of looking at the menu, and not seeing anything appetizing, Dawn looked over at Paul.

"Hey Paul," said Dawn. "What are you getting?"

"The fish and chips. You?"

"Errr...I'm not sure."

Paul looked over at Dawn with a bemused expression.

"We've been sitting here for 15 minutes and you still haven't decided?"

"What? It's all good food."

Paul snorted and went back to looking at the menu.

* * *

Dawn POV

After she finally settled on the spaghetti, Dawn looked around the restaurant. There were people everywhere. Dawn would've hated to be in the waiting area now. Those people might never get in.

Dawn noticed the waitress finally come up to them. She took all their orders and left their table once again. Dawn could tell Ash was really starting to get hungry because he had stopped talking about Misty and was now holding his growling stomach.

"Man, if that food doesn't get here soon, I'll waste away to nothing." Ash continued to moan about his stomach.

"Well, then, I hope the waitress takes her time" Paul smirked. He would never miss a chance to jab at Ash.

"Shut up, Paul" was all Ash could come up with.

The food got their about fifteen minutes later, just as Ash was going to take a bite of the table.

"Here are your orders. I hope everything is to your liking." the waitress said. With that she walked away until they needed her again.

Everyone immediately dug into their food. The spaghetti tasted fabulous! Dawn could clearly see that everyone thought the same thing about their meals. Even Paul had satisfied smile on his face.

'Paul doesn't look to bad when he smiles' Dawn thought. 'He almost looks cute.'

Dawn blushed at that thought. She shook the thought away and went back to her pasta.

* * *

Paul POV

After the meal, the group of four walked back to the Pokemon Center. Ash and Brock immediately went to their rooms to get some rest. That left Dawn and Paul stading awkwardly in the hallway.

"Well," started Dawn. "I better get some sleep for the contest tomorrow. Will you be there?"

Paul was about to reply with a snide remark on how pathetic contests were, but he faltered at the sight of Dawn's hopeful face.

"Hn. Maybe" was all he said on the matter.

As Dawn's face lit up, Paul had to suppress a smile. 'This girl is making me soft.' Paul thought.

Before he could think another thought, Dawn had wrapped her arms around him in a hug and had pressed a kiss to his cheek.

The next thing he knew, Dawn had retreated into her Center room. However, just as he was turning away, Dawn poked her head out of the door again.

"By the way," she called. "You look cute when you smile."

'Well, I guess I'm not getting out of it now,' Paul thought as he walked away. 'I'm gonna have to go to that contest.'

* * *

**Happy Super Duper Late IkariShipping Day! You readers can thanks Glory for Sleep for this chapter coming out so soon. I was gonna procrastinate 'till September. Meh. I hope to have 'E' up before September. But I get lazy so don't be surprised if you see it in October. Your reviews for this chapter it would make awesome birthday presents! Just keep that in mind...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Back with yet another chapter. I need to give a big thanks to LoveLoverGrl for this idea. It was originally Pokeshipping in my head but I did decide to make it Contestshipping. It just works better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to the apparently not dead Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Ego

May POV

May sat backstage at the Violet City Pokemon Contest waiting for her turn to begin. The contest had only just got underway and May was already nervous. It was her first Contest in the Johto region and she hadn't seen any of her rivals yet. May hoped she wouldn't run into them until the Grand Festival. It would make her life a lot easier.

She was starting to feel a little less nervous before she saw a flash of green among the crowd of coordinators. Sure enough, if she craned her neck, she could see Drew staring intently at the TV.

'I hope he doesn't see me.' thought May. But then she realized that she would be appearing on the TV soon enough. 'Shoot.'

When her name was called she forced herself not to look at Drew, or the smirk that was undoubtedly on hi face right now.

She got onto the stage and released her Blaziken and Skitty.

"Blaziken, Fire Spin! Skitty, Ice Beam!" The Fire Spin attack spiraled high into the sky like a firey tornado. Before it could engulf the stadium in flames, though, Skitty's Ice Beam froze the twister. When the excess snow cleared, it looked as if a ribbon had been suspended in mid-air. However, what was unique about this ice ribbon was that you could see flames dancing under the surface.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut! Then finish it off with Mega Kick!" Blaziken jumped into the air with Sky Uppercut, shattering one side of the formation. Using gravity and momentum, Blaziken powered up a Mega Kick as he plummeted downward, destroying what was left of the sculpture.

Flaming chunks of ice plummeted toward the ground, but melted before they hit the earth. Blaziken landed on the ground and Skitty jumped onto his shoulder so they could both take a bow.

"The bond between May and her Pokemon is simply astounding!" stated Mr. Contesta.

"Yes. Remarkable!" agreed Mr. Sukizo

"That was a splendid performance. Clearly a lot of work went into it. And the ending was just darling. Blaziken and Skitty must be close friends." finished the Nurse Joy.

May recalled her Pokemon, thanked the judges, and hurried off the stage.

'Whew!' thought May. 'We totally nailed that performance. Let's see Drew top that.'

The very boy of her thoughts was there to greet her as she walked through the door to the waiting room.

"Top notch performance, May." complimented Drew as he flicked his bangs. May gave a small smile. "Unfortunately you're still not good enough to beat me. You're Blazikens timing was a bit off. And shouldn't you have a Delcatty by now?"

May smile dripped off her face like acid. "You know what Drew? I really don't care what you say any more. I'm done trying to impress you. Whatever I do is never enough. And you know what else? My Pokemon are fine the way they are. I don't use your medieval training methods (1). I don't yell at them when something is the tiniest bit off. I encourage them and show them love. I'm proud of what they did out there, regardless of what you think!" And with that May stormed off.

* * *

Drew POV

Drew was extremely taken aback by May's outburst. He hadn't meant to insult her, just tease her. He was about to go apologize when his name was called. With one despairing glance over his shoulder, he headed out to the arena.

"Go Roserade! Absol!" Drew's two Pokemon appeared out of their capsules with grace and dignity, just like Drew had taught them.

"Roserade, Magical Leaf. Absol, Razor Wind." Multicolored petals appeared out of Roserade's hands and quickly began to fill the stage. Before too many appeared, Absol's Razor Wind began to move the petals into a shape. Soon enough, a large rose made out of sharp leaves was at center stage.

"Quick! Into the rose! Then use Flash and Solar Beam." The two Pokemon did as they were told and vanished into the rose. The next thing anyone knew, the leaves were pushed apart by blinding light. Drew's Pokemon landed on the ground as shimmering leaves fell to the floor.

After hearing the judges' comments, Drew returned his Pokemon and left the stage. He walked back into the waiting room and immediately tried to find May. He saw her in the corner watching the TV, her gaze unwavering, even when he walked up to her. It was only when he cleared his throat that he got a reaction.

"What?" snapped May, finally turning toward him.

"I kinda, sorta, wanted to apologize for what I said before. So I guess I'm sorry."

May sighed. "Apology accepted." She gave Drew a small smile and went back to watching the screen.

Drew plopped down next to her as they waited to see who would get through to the next round. As the preliminary round drew to a close, Drew could see May was getting nervous. He was contemplating giving a few comforting words but decided against it. After all, that's not what he does.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the faces of those who would move on began to appear. Drew came in first with May in second. Drew thought he heard May sigh next to him but didn't press the matter.

May's battle was up first. No matter how much he wanted to, Drew said nothing as May got up and walked toward her battle.

* * *

**(I'm going to skip all battles beside the final one involving May and Drew because it's not important to the plot line. And spare me if their battle is horrible because I've never done this. On with the story!)**

* * *

May POV

Soon enough, both May and Drew were taking their stances at either end of the battle field. The battle was to be a single battle.

'Drew has strong, well trained Pokemon.' May thought. 'I'm going to need power if I want to beat him.'

Without a second thought, May threw Venasaur out onto the battle field. May thought she saw a smirk flit across Drew's face but she dismissed the thought.

To May's surprise, Drew sent his newly caught Quagsire to the field. May clearly had the type advantage but that almost definitely meant that Drew had something up his sleeve.

Suddenly, May heard the buzzer that meant the battle had begun. She immediately went on the offensive.

"Venasaur use Razor Leaf!" The sharp leaves went up into the air before descending toward Quagsire at blinding speed.

"Quagsire, dodge and use Slam" Quagsire narrowly avoided the leaves and slammed its body into Venasaur, who had little time to move.

However, using Slam had made Quagsire get close to Venasaur. May ordered her next attack without missing a beat.

"Venasaur, fire a close range Razor Leaf!" This time, Razor Leaf hit its mark. Quagsire was thrown back by the Grass attack and had sustained a fair amount of damage.

Drew grimaced. "We're not giving up yet! Quagsire use Muddy Water!" Filthy water rose up from the ground and descended upon Venasaur, whose size made it so it was too slow to dodge.

By the time the water was gone, Venasaur was panting heavily and leaning on its front knees. When he saw this Drew smirked.

"Once again May, it looks like you've miscalculated your opponent"

"Actually Drew, you miscalculated. Venasaur, Synthesis"

"What? No!" However, before Drew could even utter a command to stop the healing process, Venasaur was back on its feet and healthy as ever.

"Quick Quagsire, finish this! Earthquake!" Once again, Venasaur's size kept it in place to endure the attack. The ground began shaking and soon boulders rose up to bash Venasaur all over its body. When the attack was finished Venasaur looked ready to go down.

Drew gave a wide smirk. "Quagsire finish this with slam!"

May went through everything she knew to see how she could dodge it. She was about to lose hope when one certain memory came to mind. May remembered a battle she once had with Harley back in Kanto. His Octillery had held her Munchlax in place while it fired a close range attack.

'That's it! I know how to finish this!' May thought. Quagsire was getting closer and closer by the minute. She had to act now.

"Venasaur! Grab Quagsire with Frenzy Plant!" Venasaur's eyes began to glow green as the ground shook. Suddenly, thorned vines sprang up and ensnared Quagsire right before it hit Venasaur, putting directly above the Grass Dinosaur.

May gave a smirk of her own and looked Drew right in the eyes. Realization and horror dawned on his face as he began to comprehend what was happening.

"Venasaur lets finish this! Solar Beam!" The flower on Venasaur's back began to glow as it charged power. Before Quagsire could even blink, he was hit point blank with the powerful grass attack.

Quagsire landed in a heap at the other side of field. The swirls in its eyes showed that he was done.

The referee raised his green flag toward May. "Quagsire is unable to battle. Venasaur wins! The victory goes to May of Petalburg!"

May ran out onto the field to hug her Pokemon as best she could while Drew returned Quagsire with a frown. He and May met in the middle of the field and shook hands and soon May was presented with her ribbon. When she looked for Drew thought, he was no where to be found.

* * *

May ran out of the Contest Hall and began looking around wildly. At first, she couldn't see anything, but she soon caught a flash of green in the corner of her vision.

"Drew!" she called out as she began running toward the figure. Said green haired figure turned around at the sound of his name. When he saw who was running toward him, he smirked.

"Just couldn't stay away from me long enough, huh?"

"Shut up. I just wanted to say good-bye." May said when she reached him. "When will I see you next?"

"Probably at the next contest. If you make it on time."

"Where is the next one?"

"I heard Azalea Town. I also heard Harley and Soledad might be there."

"Really? Cool. I hope we can all hang out" May expected him to scoff at her comment, but instead he gave a small smile.

"I'd like that." He pulled a rose out from behind him and handed it to her.

May took the rose and smelled it. "You know, you're not so bad when your ego isn't getting in the way."

"Gee, thanks." Drew said sarcastically. He was about to turn away when May stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on his nose.

"I'll see you at the Azalea contest, Drew!" May called over her shoulder as she jogged away.

As Drew crossed his eyes to glance at his nose and where she had kissed him, he let a real, genuine smile cross his face.

"Maybe I should deflate my ego more often."

* * *

**Thanks to all those who read this. Hopefully my skills are improving. I will once again state that I do take requests for the ships I support. Clearly those who read this support them too or else they wouldn't, well, read this. Leave a review! It would make my day!**


End file.
